That One Decision
by EssenceOfDarknessAndShadow
Summary: We all have to make that one decision, the one that will decide the fate of both yourself and those you love. It was said that my fatal flaw is loyalty, I'm glad that it is. Set in the Doors of Death.


There will always be that one decision in your life that is the most important. That one decision that will decide your fate, the fate of those you love, but not always a mortal decision, but when you're a demigod, that decision will literally be just that, will you save yourself, or those you love. Will you live a life of disappointment and regret, or will you sacrifice yourself for those you love.

There will always be those who I put above myself, _always_. And now it was time for me to make my final decision.

"Ahh!" Annabeth screamed, I looked down to see her on the floor in pain, her face red trying to keep it in.

"Dammit!" Her ankle was never able to fully heal, and now she was on the floor, clutching the disgustingly twisted ankle in her arms.

The monsters were gaining on us, hundreds, and a certain golden eyed Titan smiled, leisurely walking towards us as if he had all the time in the world, which he sort of did since he rules it.

"Just go!" She yelled at me, _as if she thought that would work._

I picked her up, "I'm not leaving you." I whispered into her ear. I began running towards the doors, or at least what I thought were the doors, I could barely make out a small source of light in the distance.

"Percy, you can't carry me all the way over there." She said, her face worried, filled with concern, I knew where she was getting.

"I will." I was determined to get her to safety, and I will do anything to make sure it happens, _anything_.

We were almost there, my breathing was getting rapid and Annabeth seemed to notice, "Percy-"

"Annabeth don't even try it because I will never leave you in Hell."

We finally made it to the doors, the other were there fighting off the monsters. "NICO!" I yelled, exasperated.

He appeared next to me, probably by shadow travel. "Percy!" He was glad to see me, but his face turned grim as he saw Annabeth in my arms.

We looked at each other for a little bit, as if mentally speaking to each other, he could probably tell from my expression and eyes what I meant, he nodded, sadness was plastered all over him, he took Annabeth from my arms. "Don't worry Perce, we'll find you, no matter what it takes."

Before Annabeth could say anything, he shadow traveled away, and I turned back to see Kronos coming towards me. I ran towards the doors, and locked them, there was no way out for me anymore.

_Forgive me Wise Girl,_ I thought.

I prayed to every single God and Goddess I knew to help her.

I knew that I couldn't defeat Kronos and this army in here, all that would happen is they would reform in a matter of second. I kneeled, a smile on my face, in the end, I saved her, no amount of pain could be worse than leaving her here.

Kronos came up to me, he grabbed me by my shirt, but was confused by my smile, "Why are you smiling?"

I smiled even more, "Because I'm glad to be here."

Annabeth POV

He had to be such a Seaweed Brain.

_Why?_

It should've been me, I should've made him leave me there.

_It wouldn't have worked, you know that._

It could have, he would be here right now.

_And you would be in there, being tortured._

I don't care.

_But he would, worse than you do right now._

I was arguing with myself, I'm going insane. I looked around, I realized I was in the infirmary in Camp Half-Blood. Maybe it was all a dream, maybe there was no Giant War.

_You know that's not true._

I hate you.

_I'm you._

Exactly.

I sat up and put my head in my hands, "Why?" I asked out loud, maybe now this time I would get an answer.

"Because he loved you dear," I smelled perfume, I looked up to see Aphrodite leaning against the wall.

I threw my knife at her, I think she got the message because she left.

"Percy," I sobbed into my arms, "Percy, why are you such a Seaweed Brain?"

When I stopped sobbing, I looked up from my arms, I no longer saw the world as it was before, I saw a lifeless, dark shell of what it used to be.

That's what the world is.

_The world is a dark, cruel place._


End file.
